Nyestros Maegyr
Nyestros Maegyr is the only son of Marqorro Maegyr and his sister-wife Vaellera Maegyr. He is only a year younger than his eldest sister Visenya, who he wed when they came of age. Nyestros was originally groomed as house heir, as the firstborn son. However as time wore on and his elder sister proved to in many ways be his superior Marqorro began to shift Nyestros' education away from politics and more towards economics. He would eventually succeed his father as head of the Maegyr shipping empire. Appearance As a member of the Old Blood that call the Black Wall home Nyestros is blessed with the telltale signs of a Valyrian. His skin is fair and light in complex, his hair is a platinum color, and he has the deep violet eyes of his late father. Nyestros is however, much larger and more powerfully built than his father Marqorro ever was. He has broad shoulders, strong hands, and a well muscled physique. When he was younger he wore a close cropped beard and kept his hair short in order to make himself seem older. Nowadays he prefers to wear his hair longer and keeps his face clean shaven. History Nyestros was born in 339 AC, only a year after his elder sister Visenya. His father Marqorro was delighted to finally have a male heir, and focused heavily on grooming Nyestros as his chosen heir. From a young age he learned sums, mathematics, economics, politics, and warfare, among other subjects. When Nyestros was old enough to begin training with a blade his father hired the finest master-at-arms to train his son with sword & shield, mace, and lance. Nyestros took well to these pursuits, but declined to enlist in the Volantene military and balked at the idea of living as a sellsword. Instead his attention focused on trade and economics. Nyestros held a bitter rivalry with his sister in their youth, with Visenya always eager to prove herself her younger brother's superior. While he exceeded her in almost all physical pursuits, those mattered little in their father's eyes. Visenya could match and often outmatch her brother in sums and mathematics, as well as histories and military warfare. Nyestros & Visenya wed in 354 AC, when he had reached the age of five and ten. Their marriage was initially of little joy, the two siblings still each ambitiously competing with the other for the title of heir. However Visenya's pregnancy and subsequent birth of their firstborn son Maegor largely changed this, and while the two were still far from lovers the experience made enormous efforts to bring them closer together. Nyestros held a much better relationship with his younger sister Trianna, who though very capable in her own right did not have Visenya's ruthless ambition or desire to succeed. This made her more approachable and Trianna and Nyestros remained ever close for it. Trianna would become Nyestros' second sister-wife, wedding him in 359 AC. Visenya was away on campaign during this time, missing both the wedding and the entirety of Trianna's first pregnancy. Visenya proved to excel in the two areas Nyestros had shied away from, warfare and politics. She earned the former after leading a great campaign to stem Dothraki incursions against Selhorys. The latter came afterwards when she proved to be a rising star amongst the Tiger party, using her successes and ability to catapult herself rapidly into politics. Nyestros was forced to finally admit defeat at the hands of his sister when their father officially designated her as his heir. Not long after Nyestros took a third wife at his father's request, wedding Doreah Vhassar, eldest daughter of the powerful Ondorro Vhassar. Doreah quickly became a welcome addition to the Maegyr house, and ended up smoothing over many of the tensions between the siblings. It was the death of Vaellera Maegyr, Nyestros' mother, that truly bond them together though. For years Vaellera had struggled with illness and senility, it tolled heavily on her husband Marqorro and his children. Her death brought much mourning, but also great comfort her suffering had finally ended. During this period Marqorro Maegyr shifted large amounts of control over his enterprise to his three children, before formally retiring after his sister-wife's death. He would pass on himself later that year, safe in the knowledge his house was in good hands. Since the death of his father, and the admission of Visenya as the head of the household, Nyestros has come into his own. His elder sister appointed him heir, and he presides over the entirety of the vast Maegyr shipping enterprises. Trianna would grow to be his closest wife, and the only one he could truly call a lover. Doreah was not far behind in affection, while even Visenya's attitude towards him improved greatly. Nyestros is now an accomplished merchant prince in his own right, acting on learned ability and natural savvy. In addition Nyestros is a loving and caring father, a capable if inexperienced politician, and continues to practice his martial pursuits, even if only to keep his body as honed as his mind. While not the head of the household he commands tremendous respect, even if he must acknowledge that his own sister-wife still commands much more. Timeline *339 AC: Nyestros is born to his father Marqorro Maegyr & his sister-wife Vaellera. *347 AC: Nyestros begins practicing with sword & shield under a master-at-arms. *354 AC: Nyestros is wed to his elder sister Visenya Maegyr, making her his sister-wife. *355 AC: Visenya gives birth to Nyestros' first son and her only child, Maegor Maegyr. *359 AC: Nyestros is wed to his younger sister Trianna Maegyr, making her his second sister-wife. *360 AC: Nyestros is wed to Doreah Vhassar, making her his third spouse. *362 AC: Marqorro begins to shift much of his control over the Maegyr enterprises to his son. *365 AC: Nyestros' mother Vaellera dies after a long battle with declining mental health. *366 AC: Marqorro officially transfers all control of his assets to his son, dying the same year. Family *'Vaekar Maegyr' - Nyestros' grandfather and Triarch of the Elephants. Died in the War of the Exile. (285-342) *Talisa Maegyr - Nyestros' grandmother and Vaekar's sister-wife. (287-352) **'Marqorro Maegyr' - Nyestros' father, a well respected Elephant and mercantile genius.(301-366) **Vaellera Maegyr - Nyestros' mother and Marqorro's sister-wife. (301-366) **Niranya Maegyr née Paenymion - Marqorro's second wife. (302-368) ***'Visenya Maegyr' - Nyestros' elder sister & wife, current head of the house. Gifts: Beauty & Administration (b. 338) ****Maegor Maegyr - Nyestros' firstborn son, betrothed to his sister Alaenys. Hopes to become a renowned merchant prince. Gift: Strong (b. 355) ***Nyestros Maegyr - Firstborn and only son of Marqorro, head of Maegyr shipping enterprises. Gift:Strong (b. 339) ***Trianna Maegyr - Nyestros' younger sister & second sister-wife, with a gift for trade and commerce. Gift: Business (b. 342) ****Maelys Maegyr - Nyestros' second son, taller than his half-brother despite his age. Betrothed to Alysaenne. Gift: Towering (b. 359) ****Horonno Maegyr - Nyestros' third son, faster growing more handsome than his own father. Betrothed to young Rhaenys. Gift: Beauty (b. 361) ***Doreah Maegyr née Vhassar - Nyestros' third wife and an accomplished diplomat. Gift:Voice (b. 344) ****Alaenys Maegyr - Doreah's Twin daughter, born first, she has inherited her grandmother's beauty. Inseparable from from her sister. Gift: Beauty (b. 360) ****Alysaenne - Doreah's Twin daughter, born second, she has inherited her grandmother's beauty. Inseparable from from her sister. Gift: Beauty (b. 360) ****Rhaenys Maegyr - Doreah's daughter, she is an innocent young girl with a lovely voice. Gift: Voice (b. 367) *****Numerous Unnamed Children - Born to Visenya, Trianna, and Doreah. Valyrian pregnancies often end in failure, a price they pay to keep their bloodline pure. These children are often stillborn, something cruelly deformed. Category:House Maegyr Category:Volantene Category:Essosi